


Ingenuity

by angelskuuipo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Double Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie’s making Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingenuity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #81- Turkey
> 
> When I saw this prompt, this was my first thought. Yes, my mind is a very strange place. Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine. Written for numb3rs100.
> 
> Originally posted 11-14-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The table was set with his mom’s good china and silver on his grandmother’s antique lace tablecloth.

All of the side dishes and desserts were prepared. They just needed to be heated through again before serving.

Charlie checked his list one more time, marking off items as he went.

He started to check off the turkey when he paused. Had he fixed the turkey? A frantic dash into the kitchen revealed that he had not, in fact, cooked the turkey.

The damn thing was still frozen.

~*~

Don stumbled down the stairs, having been awoken by a horrible banging sound. He followed said sound to the garage.

Wincing at the noise, he called out, “Charlie, what the hell?”

Charlie looked at his brother, hands covering his ears. “I’m defrosting the turkey. I remembered everything else, but the turkey.”

Don stared at his brother. This was their first Thanksgiving since Alan had moved out and his brother had been adamant about preparing the meal himself. The corners of his mouth twitched and he promptly covered it with his hand. Charlie looked so upset, he didn’t want to laugh, but…

“You’re defrosting the turkey in the dryer?”

“It wouldn’t fit in the microwave.”

-30-  



End file.
